homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Roberts
Sarah Roberts 'is an Australian actress. She plays Willow Harris on Home and Away in 2017. Early Life Sarah is of Sri Lankan heritage.2 After graduating from high school, Roberts moved to China to teach English.2 She then moved to Tokyo when she was 18 and secured the role of Princess Jasmine at the Tokyo Disneyland production of ''Aladdin. Three years later, Sarah returned to Australia.3 She trained at the 16th Street Actors Studio in Melbourne. Career Sarah was a contestant on the 2012 SBS reality television series Bollywood Star, in which Australians competed for the chance to appear in a Bollywood film by director Mahesh Bhatt.3 She made it to the top four.5 Shortly after the show finished, Roberts auditioned for Matthew Saville's crime thriller Felony. Roberts attended three auditions in total, and after the final one in Sydney, she was convinced that she would not received the role. Two weeks later, Sarah was informed that she had been cast as Ankhila, the mother of a young boy who is killed in a hit and run.3 Felony was written by Joel Edgerton, who also stars in the lead role, and it premiered at the 2013 Toronto Film Festival.6 Sarah was also cast in a production of Alan Ball's play All That I Will Ever Be by director Robert Chuter in 2012. She portrayed the two female roles of Cynthia and Beth.2 Roberts has had guest stints in several Australian television shows and films, including It's a Date, Angry Boys and Wolf Creek 2.7 She also appears in the Jack Irish television film series, and the INXS: Never Tear Us Apart miniseries.3 In 2014, Roberts appeared in the Neighbours web series Brennan on the Run as Sienna Matthews, the girlfriend of Mark Brennan (Scott McGregor), a former police detective in witness protection.8 Later that year, Roberts reprised her role of Sienna and joined the cast of Neighbours in a recurring capacity.9 Roberts received hate mail during her time in the show, as viewers did not like her character.3 She had previously made one off guest appearances in Neighbours during 2010 and 2011.7 In late 2014, Sarah was cast in the romantic comedy UnIndian. It was the first feature film from the Australia India Film Fund established the previous year. Sarah stars alongside Tannishtha Chatterjee and former cricketer Brett Lee.10 Roberts joined the cast of Home and Away in 2017 as Willow Harris.11 She flew up from Melbourne to Sydney for the audition, where she had a chemistry reading with actor James Stewart, who plays Justin Morgan.12 She had originally auditioned for the roles of Katarina Chapman and Scarlett Snow.12 Sarah described Willow as "a tough, dynamic and powerful character".5 Personal Life In addition to her acting career, Sarah is also a DJ.3 She formed a band with singer Kate Greer called Vamp. Their first single "Neon Lights" features rapper Eve.213 Roberts has been in a relationship with her Home and Away co-star James Stewart since October 2017.14 They announced their engagement in December 2018. They got married at Luttrellstown Castle in Ireland on July 2019 Filmography '''Film * (2012) Jack Irish: Bad Depts - Lorna * (2012) Bollywood Star - Herself * (2013) It's a Date - Mexigogo waitress * (2013) Wolf Creek 2 - Rose * (2013) Felony - Ankhila Sarduka * (2014) INXS: Never Tear Us Apart - Shelley * (2014) Jack Irish: Dead Point - Lorna * (2015) UnIndian - Priya Television * (2010) Neighbours - Clare Henderson * (2011) Angry Birds - Baby Elephant * (2011) Neighbours - Jess Walker * (2014) Brennan on the Run - Sienna Matthews * (2014) Neighbours - Sienna Matthews * (2017) Home and Away - Willow Harris Trivia * Sarah played 3 different characters on Neighbours. * Sarah and former Home and Away co-star Ashleigh Brewer (Chelsea Campbell) both stared on Neighbours together as love rivals Sienna Matthews and Kate Ramsay. Gallery DuSx5N8UUAEfgaZ.jpg 1511305477469_SarahHAAfb.jpg de28cb6078036fb97de2e9db6b8761b5ecc3e6f0.jpg Sarah, Sophie & Sam.jpeg|Sarah with Sophie Dillman & Sam Frost 489B0A8000000578-5316681-image-m-35_1516979628935.jpg sarah-roberts-914321.jpg sarah-roberts-914323.jpg 1530489041754_FBCMS.jpg|Sarah and James Stewart at the 2018 Red Carpet 1517262318481_e7af580b0105db81181335bfd589fcce.jpeg 1517262318481_e7af580b0105db81181335bfd589fcce.jpeg|Sarah & James home-and-away-sarah-roberts-willow-harris-1551084817.jpg sarah-robinson-preview.jpg Sarah.jpg 1519598553606_HomeAndAwayJamesStewartSarahRoberts.jpg|Sarah & James james-stewart-sarah-roberts-who-most-beautiful.jpg|Sarah & James DJ-SARAH-2-copy.jpg Sarah-Roberts-409071.jpg sarahroberts.jpg sarah-roberts-headshot.jpg Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Current Cast